


Mercurial

by amephos (orphan_account)



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amephos
Summary: When you write pwp for HNK volumes





	Mercurial

Charles frowned, shuffling through the perpetual stack of books beside the TV in an attempt to locate his theology textbook. The book was necessary for his course, but he must have misplaced it during one of his methodical clean-ups of the dormitory. 

He rifled through the books, scanning the titles and mentally noting which ones worth rereading, then stood up and began the search anew on the overstuffed bookshelves. Vincent watched all of this from the couch, playing absentmindedly with his phone case.

Vincent tended to spend a lot of time watching or otherwise regarding Charles, which still sometimes caught him off guard; the idea that he was enough that Vincent would devote time simply to appraising him, or thinking about him, or whatever the fuck was flying around in his mind. Maybe he was planning to kill him. You could never be entirely sure with Vincent Fennell.

Regardless, there were certain times that input would be appreciated. 

“Fennell,” Charles said, meeting his gaze after having finished the first shelf of books. “You haven’t seen my Systematic Theology textbook anywhere, have you?” 

Despite being romantically involved for over a year, they still occasionally addressed each other by their last names, a quirk that pissed Anri off. 

Vincent had his own dormitory on the other end of campus, but spent so much time in Charles and Anri’s shared room that inquiring about it wouldn’t go amiss.

“Hmmm… Have you tried Anri’s room?” 

“That would be unwelcome. The last time I walked in there without permission, I accidentally stood on a book about witchcraft, so…”

This drew an amused smile from Vincent, no doubt imagining Anri pouring over a cauldron with a tall hat. Vincent did not smile as much when he was with Charles, having mostly dropped his facade, but Anri cursing Charles made for funny imagery no matter what your relationship with your facial muscles.

“She’s not here now, though.” Maybe it was Charles’s imagination, but his words seemed to accentuate the unsaid: we are alone, and Anri is will not return for hours.

He mentally berated himself. He had to find the book before classes tomorrow, that was his first priority.

“I’m sure the human eyeballs soaking in formaldehyde beside the jar of powdered chimpanzee extract will notify her.” Charles chuckled at his own joke, and turned back to the bookshelves. 

Usually, Vincent seemed content to sit and scroll through Twitter on Charles’s couch, but he heard shifting behind him, and was soon joined by Vincent peering over his shoulder at the books. He retained an obligatory boundary, but when Vincent spoke, his breath tickled Charles’s ear. 

“Let me help you look.”

Charles blinked. “...Ok.” 

Vincent brought his hand to rest lightly on Charles’s back, still keeping his eyes focused on the books ahead of him. Charles gulped. Because of therapy and time together, he mostly welcomed physical contact with Vincent, but usually when Charles wanted attention of a different kind from him, he had to ask for it. Vincent seemed to like making Charles plead for what he wanted, but at the same time he was probably being respectful. It was rare for him to take initiative like this. 

“Are you sure it’s here?” Vincent inquired.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I should take a break.”

A smirk blossomed on Vincent’s face. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Vincent kept his hand on Charles’s back all the way over to the couch, and Charles shifted closer to him. Their thighs were touching, and Vincent leaned in, stopping just short of Charles’s mouth, lips ghosting over his own.

A light blush dusted Charles’s cheeks, and he couldn’t take it anymore, with their foreheads together and Vincent looking so smug. He leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths, gloved hands reaching up and grasping Vincent’s shoulders as he smiled against his mouth and bit Charles’s lip lightly. Charles opened his mouth, and Vincent deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
His hands ghosted over Charles’s thighs tantalizingly and traveling up to bury themselves in his black hair. He inhaled shakily at that, moving closer to Vincent so that their bodies were as close as the couch could allow for. Charles wove his hands under Vincent’s sweater and rested his hands on his chest, sweater riding up to display soft skin. 

They made out on the couch for a while, melting into each other. Their tongues sliding over each other’s and teeth brushing against lips and Vincent’s hands wandering down, the tips of his fingers teasing as they traced Charles’s skin down his neck, down his shirt, ghosting over the hardness in his pants without even glancing down.

Charles’s breath hitches at the contact, and Vincent pulls back to hum softly. “Already…? You’re so cute, Charles.” He began to lightly palm him through his pants, and Charles stifled a quiet whimper. “Your reactions are priceless.” Vincent was affected too, obviously; Charles’s eyes skirted over the growing bulge of his companion, and didn’t miss how Vincent bit his lip when Charles clung onto his shirt. 

“Vince.” 

“Hmm?”

Charles grabbed Vincent’s wrist, and leaned in, kissing his way up his neck before whispering “Bedroom.” in his ear, biting his earlobe lightly. Vincent exhaled shakily and followed Charles into his room, anticipation and lust palpable in the air.

Once the door was closed, the two crashed together again, Vincent’s hands interweaved with Charles’s own, and he used it to push him onto the bed. Charles was grateful that Vincent no longer treated him him how he did at the beginning of all of this; like Charles was something fragile. Vincent taking the initiative like this and doing as he pleased with Charles didn’t help the situation in his rapidly tightening pants, and he made a soft noise under the intensity of Vincent’s gaze. Vincent brought himself up to sit on Charles’s lap, leaning over the already-horizontal man. “I have an idea.” It sounded like he had been waiting to say it all day.

Vincent sat up suddenly and made his way to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, rooting around at the bottom until he located a nondescript cardboard boxes beneath neatly folded clothes. Opening the box revealed the sex toys they sometimes used, meticulously sorted by order of frequency of use: padded cuffs lay in between a dildo and vibrator. He removed the cuffs and placed the box down, turning to Charles with a question gleaming in his eyes. Charles could only nod, face heating up furiously again.

“Alright. Take off your clothes.” Vincent removed his sweater and trousers as he padded over to Charles, tossing the cuffs on the bed beside him. He folded them neatly and placed them on the floor before turning to watch Charles undress, unashamedly staring at his cock, which had made its first appearance for the night.  
At the same time Charles was marveling at Vincent’s form; he looked down at Charles, now that the latter was propped up on his elbows while undoing his shirt buttons. A few scars and freckles littered his body, but the bruises of the past remained long gone, replaced with faded hickeys and love-bites. He really was beautiful. 

Vincent was unreadable as his eyes travelled over Charles’s body. Maybe he was thinking the same thing, appreciating the subtle curves and tones of him just as they did the first time they came together, just as they do every time. He sat down beside Charles and planted a light kiss on his lips, slinging a leg over his abdomen so he was effectively sitting on him. He didn’t pay any attention to either of their erections just yet. “Make sure you’re comfortable. I assume you remember our word?”

“Mhm,” Charles nodded. “Delirium.” 

“Good… Tell me if they’re too tight, ok?”

Charles sighed calmly as Vincent carefully cuffed his wrists over his head, letting his eyes slip closed and allowing himself to revel in the feeling of voluntarily handing his control to the person he trusted most in the world. Vincent, despite being a self-confessed control freak, was fundamentally gentle with Charles, no matter how rough things got. Charles quickly found that he very much enjoyed being looked after and having his control taken in this way, and so bondage became an occasional pleasure trip for them. 

When Charles’s wrists were bound securely, Vincent went back to straddling his waist, and surveyed the scene. To Charles’s dismay, he seemed to ignore the cock lying plush against his ass and instead focused on leaning in and placing a long, openmouthed kiss on Charles’s neck. Charles moaned softly and tilted his neck, imploring for further contact, and Vincent sucked hard on his skin, leaving light marks and dragging his tongue over them. He alternated between kisses and hickeys as he moved down Charles’s neck and collarbone, where he knew he was most sensitive. 

When he let his tongue swipe over a collarbone and bite it gently, Charles drew in a breath. “A-ah…. right there, yes…” He went to bury his hands in Vincent’s hair before remembering his situation. Vincent continued his loving attack down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly while tweaking the other with the pads of his fingers. When his teeth scraped over it, Charles jolted, arching his back up to fit Vincent’s form. 

Vincent cooed from above him. “Eager… don’t worry, I won’t leave you waiting for long.” He shifted to allow better access to the lower parts of Charles’s body, deliberately legging his cock drag against the other’s while moving. 

The contact felt so good that Vincent exhaled sharply before finding the will to continue teasing Charles. He continued to pepper his chest with featherlight kisses, reaching under his body and grabbing his ass, massaging it absentmindedly. He ceased his trail of kisses when he reached his length, laying his head on his hip and glancing up at him with heavy lidded eyes.  
Charles smiles weakly. “You’re not gonna make me beg for it, are you?”  
Vincent smirked. “Now there’s an idea. I would, I love watching you beg, but…”  
He hovered over his cock, lying flush against his stomach. “I think you deserve a reward for how patient you’ve been.”

Vincent started with licking the tip, letting his wet lips drag over it, before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. He pulled off and licked a long line from the bottom of his cock to the head, before taking him into his mouth entirely without warning, one hand moving up from playing with his ass to stroke what he couldn’t take in. His mouth and hand moved in synchrony, all working together to draw moans and whimpers out of Charles that he no longer attempted to stifle. “Vi- Vincent….” His voice was strained and desperate, the sight of Vincent diligently working at his cock paired with the sensations were almost too much. When he bobbed his head, his soft gray hair brushed against his stomach, and for some reason that was what almost sent Charles over the edge.  
“Vince, I can’t… I’m gonna-“  
Vincent suddenly pulled off his dick with an obscene pop, swiping a bead of precum from the tip with his tongue before sitting up on Charles’s thighs.  
“Okay. Hand me the lube.” They kept it in the bottom drawer of his bedside locker. Charles simply stared at him, unimpressed. Vincent froze before chuckling. “Oh, that’s right… I forgot, heh. Give me a minute.” 

Once the lube was in his hand, he poured a little on his fingers and didn’t waste time circling his rim and sliding one finger inside, not seeming to care about the cool temperature. He sighed at the pressure. “Ah, it’s been a while since I was on the receiving end…” 

Charles’s eyes widened, and he almost came right there and then. “Wait, I thought I was… oh. Oh.”  
Vincent blinked. “You thought I… would you prefer it the other w-“  
“No! No, it’s… that’s perfect. Just quickly, please, I can’t hold on much longer…”  
“Aw…” Vincent had a fond expression on his face for a minute, before his smile turned darker. “You shouldn’t have said that, though. That just makes me want to drag it out until you burst…”  
Enter: Vincent, the hidden sadist. 

Charles’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning quietly. He felt bad for liking it.  
“No closing your eyes. You’ll watch all of this and you’ll like it.”  
Charles’s breath caught in his throat, and he nodded softly. Vincent added another finger into himself, scissoring himself open and moving deeper, and Vincent stifled a quiet groan, presumably as his fingers brushed against his prostate. It was torture to not be able to move his hands to replace Vincent’s own, and when he tugged at his restraints they stayed firmly in place. 

“Vincent, please…” Charles implored, biting his lip at the string of little noises Vincent was making, probably amped up to furtherly tease Charles. Vincent’s wrist started thrusting faster and he inserted a third finger. He took his cock in his other hand, which had been laying devoid of attention this entire time, and started moving slowly in time with his fingers, and all the while Charles lay beneath him, only able to watch as Vincent displayed himself like someone out of a porno.  
“V-Vincent, please, I’ll do anything…” 

“Then beg,” Vincent’s voice was low and sultry. “Beg for it, Charles.”

“Please, I need it so badly, please Vincent, please, I need you on my cock. please-!“ Charles released a string of pleading words without shame, trying and failing to move his hips against something and get relief. Vincent licked his lips, evidently pleased with his neediness, and readied himself above Charles’s cock. He sank down slowly, and it felt like heaven, felt like Vincent was sucking him in. Vincent held his position for a moment once seated, panting softly and adjusting to the size and feel of Charles inside him. Charles instinctively bucked up into Vincent, desperate for more of that tight heat, but Vincent’s expression as his hands moved to pin Charles’s hips to the bed advised against it. 

Vincent started to move his hips, lifting up and bringing them back down, slowly at first. He rubbed comforting circles on Charles’s hipbones as he sank down onto his cock and back up again, leaning in and cutting off Charles’s whine with a chaste kiss. While Vincent bounced on his cock, his hands migrated upwards to play with his nipples again, tweaking them and revelling in the way it made Charles arch his spine into the touch, while still keeping his hips against the blankets as Vincent fucked himself on his cock.  
“So good…” Vincent cooed, voice mingling with the obscene noises of skin slapping against skin and his untouched dick bouncing against his stomach. “You’re such a good whore for me, doing whatever I ask. You fucking love it when I take what I want-” He shuddered when Charles’s cock brushed against his prostate for the first time, angling his hips and aiming for that spot again. “Don’t you.” 

Charles felt his face heat up, because Vincent was right, and he couldn’t deny it, didn’t even want to deny it.  
“I… ahh…”

“You love it when I use you, entirely for- ngh- my p-pleasure…” Vincent trailed off, riding Charles faster and wrapping a hand around his leaking cock, pumping hard and messy. 

“Yes, fuck, Vincent, yes-!”  
Vincent involuntarily clenched as Charles’s cock started to hit his prostate again and again, and what felt like liquid fiery pleasure pooled in his lower stomach. “Vincent, Vincent. I’m so close, I’m gonna…”

Vincent smirked and knowingly tightened up again, jerking himself off while nuzzling and sucking at his neck. With that tight wet heat surrounding him, Charles came with a loud moan, pleasure enveloping him entirely as he spills inside of Vincent. Vincent came almost immediately after, shuddering as white-hot pleasure overtook him, with cum spilling over his hand and stomach as he rode out his orgasm. 

Vincent then proceeded to collapse on Charles, his bones evidently having turned to jelly with exhaustion.  
“Chaaarles….” He sighed, pulling himself off him and trying to calm his rapid breath. Charles felt just as tired, but contentment flooded through him and he angled his head to gently kiss Vincent’s forehead. Vincent opened his eyes and reached up to remove Charles’s restraints. Charles stretched and started to rub his wrists before Vincent took his wrists in each hand and kissed them gently, having wiped them off on some bedside tissues.

Despite how comfortable the post-coital cuddle was, Charles soon brought himself back to reality and had to acknowledge the stickiness on their chests, so he pulled himself up and shook Vincent gently, who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.  
“Hey. This is gross, it’s shower time.” 

Vincent peered up at him and laced his fingers through Charles’s own absentmindedly. “Sounds good to me.”

The two didn’t speak again until they were in the shower, lost in vague worlds of lingering pleasure.  
“Perhaps this will help my luck with finding the book.” Charles pondered offhandedly, turning on the water. 

“Oh, that’s not going to be necessary. It’s on the second-last shelf on the bookshelf, third book.” 

Charles stood still for a minute, before taking the shower head and dousing Vincent in cold water. He flinched and scrambled out of range.  
“Hey! Charles-“

“You knew all this time…”

Vincent couldn’t seem to smother his smirk. “Well… It would’ve been no fun if I just told you outright.”

“Oh, shut up, you.”


End file.
